Custom:Lego Dimensions 2 (Marvellover157)
LEGO Dimensions 2 is a toys-to-life game that crosses many different LEGO themes. It uses a complete new roster of characters, yet ones from the first game can be put into this one.It will be released on September 29, 2016. (Just Kidding, this is a custom!) Summary After the events of the first game,a mysterious man called 'Cowl' with the powers of Lord Vortech is trying to save Vortech. But to do so he needs a new set of relics, including the Hero Core, The Book of Monsters, and the Cosmic Cube. He captures Breez, Axl, and Nova to get them. But their friends, Rocka, Macy, and Spider-Man (Along with the Spider-Buggy) travel through different worlds to save them. Suddenly, X-PO appears and tries to give them the keystones, which scatter across different portals. Meanwhile, Lord Vortech secretly unites new villains. After finding the keystones, the team works on finding the relics. Themes *Marvel *Clutch Powers *Hero Factory *'Gravity Falls' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Minecraft *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Star Wars *LEGO City Undercover *The Lone Ranger *Nexo Knights *'The Divide' *Monster Fighters *Big Bang Theory *'National Treasure' *'Goosebumps' Returning Themes *Ninjago *Ghostbusters *Jurassic World *Legends of Chima *DC Packs Wave One *'Iron Man Fun Pack'-Iron Man+Hulk Buster *'Thor Fun Pack'-Thor+'Rainbow Bridge' *'Hawkeye Fun Pack'-Hawkeye+Hawkeye's Jeep *'Furno Fun Pack'-William Furno+Furno's Motorcycle *'Surge Fun Pack'-Mark Surge+Surge's Combat Machine *'Donatello Fun Pack'-Donatello+'T-Mech' *'Michelangelo Level Pack'-Michelangelo+T-Rawket+'Mikey's Rocket Skateboard' *'Lone Ranger Team Pack'-Tonto+Constitution+Lone Ranger+'Silver' *'Han Solo Fun Pack'-Han+Millenium Falcon *'Avatar:The Last Airbender Team Pack'-Aang+'Appa'+Sokka+'Rowboat' *'Gravity Falls Team Pack'-'Dipper'+'Mystery Golf Cart'+'Mabel'+'Waddles' *'Stanford Pines Fun Pack'-'Stanford'+'The Portal' *'Casey Jones Fun Pack'-Casey Jones+'Party Van' *'Monster Fighters Level Pack'-Lord Vampyre+Lord Vampyre's Hearse+'Moonstone Setup' *'Ghost Fun Pack'-Ghost+Ghost Train *'Star Wars:The Force Awakens Level Pack'-Poe Dameron+BB-8+Poe's X-Wing Starfighter *'Clutch Powers Fun Pack'-Clutch Powers+Clutch's Car *'Clay Fun Pack'-Clay+Clay's Blade Cruiser *'Dareth Fun Pack'-Dareth+Destiny's Bounty *'Ronin Fun Pack'-Ronin+R.E.X. *'Flash Fun Pack'-Flash+'Sonic Treadmill' Wave Two *'Lego City:Undercover Level Pack'-Chase McCain+Chase's Police Jeep+Chase's Motorcycle *'Leonardo Fun Pack'-Leonardo+The Shellraiser *'Raphael Fun Pack'-Raphael+The Stealth Shell *'Deadpool Fun Pack'-Deadpool+Deadpool's Helicopter *'Ant-Man Fun Pack'-Ant-Man+Antony *'Star-Lord Fun Pack'-Star-Lord+The Millano *'Evo Fun Pack'-Nathan Evo+The XL Machine Wave Three *'Stormer Fun Pack'-Preston Stormer+'Hero Jet' *'Minecraft Team Pack'-Steve+'Minecart'+Alex+'Iron Golem' *'Shredder Fun Pack'-Shredder+Dragon Bike *'Luke Skywalker Fun Pack'-Luke Skywalker+Luke's X-Wing *'Kylo Ren Fun Pack'-Kylo Ren+Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle *'Zuko Fun Pack'-Prince Zuko+Fire Nation Ship *'Nexo Knights Team Pack'-Aaron+Fortrex+Lance+Lance's Robo Horse Wave Four *'Rodney Rathbone Fun Pack'-Dr. Rodney Rathbone+'Rodney's Motorcycle' *'Zombie Driver Fun Pack'-Zombie Driver+Zombie Car *'The Divide Team Pack'-'Betany'+'Nimby'+'Felix'+'IronClaw' *'Morro Fun Pack'-Morro+Morro's Dragon *'Egon Fun Pack'-Egon Spengler+The Statue of Liberty *'Simon Masrani Fun Pack'-Simon Masrani+Jurassic World Helicopter Wave Five *'Red Harrington Fun Pack'-Red Harrington+Hell On Wheels Stagecoach *'Peg Fun Pack'-Peg Mooring+Dragon *'Captain America Fun Pack' -Captain America+The Avengers Motorcycle *'Marvel Team Pack'-Loki+ Chitari Chariot+Green Goblin+Green Goblin Glider *'Big Bang Theory Level Pack'- Sheldon Cooper+'Shel-Bot'+'Monte' Wave Six *'Robin Fun Pack'-Robin+Claybot *'Legends of Chima Team Pack'-Gorzan+The Gorilla Mech+Worriz+Mobile Wolf Base *'Green Lantern Fun Pack'-Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)+Green Lantern Jet Wave Seven *'Ben Gates Fun Pack'-'Benjamin Gates'+'Ben's Van' *'Goosebumps Level Pack'-'Zach Cooper'+'Ferris Wheel'+'Manuscripts Book Shelf' *'Wolverine Fun Pack'-Wolverine+Wolverine's Motorcycle *'Bernie Fun Pack'-Bernie Von Beam+LEGO Team Spaceship *'Nightwing Fun Pack'-Nightwing+The Nightcycle Wave Eight *'Martian Manhunter Fun Pack'-Martian Manhunter+The Javelin *'Boba Fett Fun Pack'-Boba Fett+75060 Slave I *'Fugitoid Fun Pack'-'Fugitoid'+'Fugitoid's Ship' Adventure Worlds (All Adventure Worlds from the first game are obtainable also) MARVEL *Avengers Tower *The Baxter Building *The Daily Bugle *Osborn Laboratories *Hell's Kitchen *Xavier's School for Young Mutants *Pym Laboratories *Knowhere (TARDIS Extra) Hero Factory *Assembly Tower **Prison Chamber *Construction Site *Maku Hero Power Plant Nexo Knights *Knighton TMNT *TCRI *Turtle Lair *Shredder's Lair *Underwater **Leatherhead's Subway Car *April's Farm House Lone Ranger *Saloon *Mines *Rairoad *Hell On Wheels Minecraft *Steve's House *Steve's Farm *MOJANG Office *Nether *End *DanTDM's Lab *Village *Underwater **Guardian Monument *Dessert Temple Avatar:The Last Airbender *Southern Air Temple *Fire Nation Lands *Water Nation Lands Gravity Falls *Mystery Shack **Stanford's Lab *Gideon's Tent Of Telepathy *Water Tower *Dusk2Dawn *Befufftlefumpter Statue *Northwest Mansion *Minigolf Course *Greasy's Diner *Weirdmageddon Gravity Falls (TARDIS Extra) **Mabel's Prison Bubble **Bill's Base Star Wars *Death Star *Cantina *Luke's house *Cloud City *Endor Forest *Jabba's Palace LEGO City *Police Station *Fire Station *NASA Station The Adventures Of Clutch Powers *The Mines *LEGO Tower *Castles *BrickHenge (Fallen *Space Police Station The Divide *Costa Rica Park *Tom Ford *The Library *The King and Queen's Castle *Snakeweed's Tavern *Cave of the Sphinx *Tangle-Folk Village *Inside The Brandee's Lamp (TARDIS Extra) Monster Fighters *Dracula's Castle *Dracula's Mansion *Graveyard *The Mad Scientist's Laboratory *Forest *Swamp The Big Bang Theory *Sheldon's Apartment National Treasure *The White House *The Museum Goosebumps *R.L. Stein's Mansion *Arcade *High School *The Haunted House Characters Non-Playable Characters First Game Characters Vehicles/Gadgets Levels Level Pack Levels Category:Custom Video Games Category:Customs